Could this ever last?
by Twilight1813
Summary: Raito with his memory still lost about him being Kira, him and L grow closer and closer everyday that they are chained together, as their emotions turn into a bleak love for each other, what would happen when Raito finally got the Death Note back? RaitoxL
1. Introduction

Ok so first story, first try, I hope you enjoy and please for me to continue I seriously wish to see what you think about it so far so please submit your reviews. This chapter is very long because it is sort of an introduction to the real thing. So with that said, please enjoy.

* * *

A raven black, messy haired, black eyed L watched a boy with brown hair and even browner, almost amber eyes, as he slept peacefully and quietly, wishing he could do the same. His thoughts were unknown and his emotion was unseen, even though both of them were chaotic, they were like a little miniature tornado mixed together inside the much older male detective.

All was quiet in the night. No birds sung indicating that the morning wouldn't come any time soon, yet no crickets chirped, which showed that the night hadn't just begun. The moon lay passed the middle of the sky. Suddenly the wind began to whisper through the tree limbs, shaking them slightly and making them rustle quietly.

Yet, this did not distract the black haired detective form his late night thoughts. The warm cover drifted lazily around him, yet was snuggled up around the young teen that slept soundly beside him. The cold metal of the handcuffs was a constant reminded of their current positions and the possibilities that could occur. L was worried about these possibilities and hoped they were not true.

It even seemed to pain him to even begin to think bout Raito like that, to think Raito was Kira. Yet he had to admit, the younger boy did act a lot like Kira sometimes. His percent was low thankfully. Though until it was gone, or never even though of, L had to continue to be very careful and what around him. No matter how infatuated he was with him.

_Infatuated... _L wrinkled his nose from the small amount of disgust he found in those small and innocent words. How in the world he could EVER fall in love with a suspect, even he didn't know. Though he really couldn't blame himself. Raito had a kind and gentle personality and he had the looks to go with them. Or maybe it was from being chained to him for a long time, he couldn't even begin to guess from all the choices. Though most likely it was his first guess. Sure they had, had their squabbles and fusses here and there, but, over all, he still loved Raito.

As the night wore on, L scolding and kicking himself in the inside, for the fact that he might be in love with Kira, he didn't even seem to notice Raito's tired eyes open and stare at him curiously. He had been watching L for a while now, and L seemed to be keyed up and on guard. Disturbed and upset sometimes. It was very unlike him to be this way so, Raito guessed what he had been thinking...

And unknowingly, he was right on the mark. _Poor L... I can't believe he still thinks I am Kira! _Raito thought bitterly, now glaring at him. _If only I could find some way, to prove to him that I am not, and never will be Kira! What would he do if he didn't have me as a suspect though? Would he be lost? Would he be unable to continue without the constant idea of me being Kira?_He didn't want L to be lost, but also he didn't want to be considered Kira any more. Because truthfully, he had a major crush, or maybe even more, for the guy.

Raito found a small sigh escaping his lips, eager that L thought about him all the time, upset because it was about him being Kira, instead of passion or love. Though Raito didn't know how wrong he actually was! L did think about him all the time, but not just about him being Kira. He loved Raito as much as Raito believed that he too loved L. And yet, both were to prideful to tell the other first. So it wouldn't be a big surprise to anyone if there love was never uttered.

"What is it Raito-kun?" L asked Raito looking down at him with those dark eyes, startling Raito out of his current thoughts. "Nothing..." Raito whispered softly, his voice rough and husky from sleep. "Raito-kun, you can tell me anything you know..." Raito nodded even though what L said wasn't a question but I statement. "I know, but I just don't want to talk about it."  
"Will you please tell me?" L pushed on in his own low and quiet voice. "Ryuzaki, it is nothing." Raito said more firmly waking up with every second. L went silent and said nothing more, not pushing the sleep groggy Raito even further. Making Raito feel really bad for silencing him.

"Don't you ever sleep?" Raito said sitting up beside L. "Hardly." Was his short reply. Raito again felt even worse so decided to press further. "Why?"  
"What's wrong?" L shot back determined to find out what was wrong with Raito. Raito glared at L, actually disliking himself for feeling bad about making the detective upset. "Memories." L eventuality stated. 'Giving up'. His voice whispered quietly almost as if he was serious. "Aw, is the big, strong, smart, L having bad dreams?" Raito teased playfully. When L didn't disagree and only got even quieter, his eyes averted from him, Raito knew it wasn't a joke.

Feeling even worse then from before, Raito gulped and wrapped his arms around L's shoulder tenderly, in a friend like way. L froze in his small embrace and time seemed to stop to Raito in fear of being pushed off of him, but then slowly he relaxed and actually laid his head on Raito's shoulder, even though every cell in his body screamed at him not too. "I am sorry, Ryuzaki. I had no idea-!" Raito was quickly cut off by a soft whisper. " No, it's fine, don't apologize." L stated gently, his eyes shutting. Raito found a small smile appearing on his lips as he laid down, L laying on his chest, Raito still holding him tenderly. L's eyes were still close as he felt the warmness envelope him, making him feel nice and warm on the inside and out. He listened to Raito's slow and steady heart beat, and just knew Raito was blushing... And he was.

Raito looked down at the older detective who lay on his chest. Again the room went silent except for his and L's soft and quiet breathing. Raito hadn't seen that coming, he had suspected L to push him away, to not want to be touched, though he had actually done the opposite. Surprising him and what surprised him even more was the warm and wet liquid he suddenly felt on his chest. But by the way L was trying to hide it, Raito said nothing at all. _Go ahead and cry Ryuzaki, there is nothing wrong with that. Let everything you have bottled up inside of you out... I won't tell, and I will always be there for you._

* * *

I will try to update this every week or so, maybe even every two days unless something bad happens... So come and check back every week. Or two. '


	2. Long Day

L silently awoke, the sun was trying to get through the closed blinds, birds were singing nosily. It leads L to guess that the sun had to be close to being half up in the sky. He was still on Raito's chest from last night; Raito's arms were rapped gently around him. L, with a small and quiet yelp, he quickly moved as far as Raito as he could get, though gently so he didn't wake him up. L hated himself because of last night. Over some stupid memories of the past he had cried on Raito's chest. Though the more L thought about it, the more he took it in a friend like way. Raito as a friend was probably just trying to comfort him in his time of need. L shook his head at himself, quickly deciding about how he should go about the day.

"Raito-kun?" L whispered softly, not really wanting to get him up at all. "Raito-kun?" He said a little bit louder, giving Raito a small shake. Raito slowly opened his eyes, staring dazedly up at him. "Ryuuzaki?" L nodded. "Come on, we have to get up, there is a…." he stopped and listened for only a few seconds. "Eight-five percent chance that the others are here. Besides. I must go to the bathroom." Raito stood and followed L quietly still sleepy. "Ryuuzaki? Are you feeling ok?" Raito suddenly asked before L entered the bathroom. "Of course I am." L stated a little precatiously. "Why?" Raito thought about weather he was supposed to tell him about last night or not, but eventually thought against it. "No reason, you just look a little tired."  
"Don't I always?"

Soon after L had got through using the bathroom along with Raito, they had both also decided to get in the shower. As usual Raito went first. "Raito-kun, you yourself seem tired" L pointed out softly, looking away from Raito. "Hard to sleep is all." Raito only answered, and then the only sound was the running of the water. This gave Raito time to think about what had happened last night. After L had fallen asleep from crying an hour straight, over Kira-knows-what, he began to toss and turn in his dreams. This happened after Raito had softly taken him off his chest. Raito had ignored his whimpers and cries. L had kept him up all night until finally Raito pulled him back into his arms and chest, and instantly the detective hushed and did nothing more. Thus letting Raito sleep, but also felt happy since he knew he brought L peace in his sleep, and wondered himself if this was going to happen every night. Though even if it did he wouldn't mind.

L looked more on guard then usual, and felt that way too. He remembered crying. _Crying on Raito-kun's chest! _L thought bitterly as Raito got out of the shower. It was worse since he had cried on Raito's chest. Though Raito hadn't mentioned anything about it today, it worried him a bit. He couldn't tell anything Raito was thinking, and couldn't guess his emotions. L stripped and stepping into the shower himself, paying no attention to Raito. _Does he feel ashamed? Is he mad at me? What did I do in my sleep to keep him up all night? Is he not saying anything because he doesn't want me to be upset, or does he not know about it? Yeah, I'll assume that, so, better not say anything until he says something to me about it._

Eventually L also got out of the shower and got dressed. Raito was sound asleep, leaning against the bathroom wall. He looked so tired, and L hated to wake him fir the second time this morning. He sighed. "Raito-kun?" Raito jumped by the sound of his name being called. Apparently he was half asleep, and half awake. "Y-yes Ryuuzaki?" L didn't know what else to say besides, "You're tired Raito-kun." Raito shrugged. "Its fine, I can manage." With that he leaned off the wall, stretched, and yawned. "If you want too…." L stated slowly his thumb nail in his mouth from deep thought. "I can unchain us so you can go back to sleep." Raito was shocked by the offer; he had never seen it coming. "No, it's fine. Really." Raito eventually said after a long period of thought. L only shrugged and left the bathroom dressed of course, Raito at his heels. "Are you positive Raito-kun?" L continued to push him. "What's gotten into you, Ryuuzaki?!" Raito asked bitterly. "You aren't acting like yourself…" L said nothing, entering the room with the rest of the Task force. _Today's going to be a long day._ Raito thought, sitting in his seat next to L.

Later that day, L watched Raito as he slept in his chair. L had seen thus coming, so he turned around and faced the other members. "I know this is kind of early but… you can all go home, as you can plainly see, Raito-kun is tired." He said with a small gesture toward the sleeping teen. "Thus leading me to think you are all tired as well, go home." He repeated. He got no other words from the Task fore members as they left one by one, but a look of disapproval from Soichiro Yagami. Also known as Raito's father. L glanced back toward Raito after he had left and debated on what he should do. Suddenly an idea slid through his mind, and L quickly unchained them both. A glimmer of amusement in his night black eyes, And soon he got to work on his bright idea. Moving furniture here and there to different places, making it look like a big fight scene. He did this carefully and slowly so he wouldn't wake the sleeping Raito. After the whole place looked like a wreck, he took ketchup and poured it everywhere. L knew he would have to clean it all up later, but seemed worth it all just to see the look on Raito's face. The remainder of the ketchup he poured all over himself then lay down on the floor, a knife with ketchup covering the blade lat right next to him, and he shut his eyes and Raito just began to slowly wake up.

Raito opened his blurry eyes, but to his horror, he saw blood everywhere. Covering everything, and glanced down to see L's unmoving, limp body. Raito let out a startled cry and began to panic. His thoughts turned to the worst, seeing the furniture torn apart, and everywhere. He knelt down besides L. "L! Please wake up! What happened?! Oh L!" Raito was so jumbled up in thought he forgot to even call the older detective Ryuuzaki. Yet still he got no reply, the detective was dead. Though strangely enough he couldn't find his father, nor anyone else's corpses. _They must have taken them as hostages._ Raito now thought, in mock horror now. He felt really bad for falling asleep, though he was too scared to even think about why he hadn't been killed like the others. Raito sprinted for the door only to slip on some ketchup and land on the ground. Cold ketchup splattered all over him and some even landed in his mouth. Raito was just about to spit it out until he tasted it. "Ketchup?!" Suddenly he heard a laugh,

A quiet but noticeable laugh that came from behind him. The laugh of the surprisingly, 'dead' detective. Anger flared in Raito's amber, now dark brown eyes as he stood up and saw L standing there with his ruffled black hair and his unusually light eyes gleaming with his joy, and his 'blood' covered shirt that was actually ketchup. "Why you little-!" he was cut short by another laugh from him. 'You're really going to be dead once I get hold of you!" he stormed toward L glaring at him, when he just thought it all more the funny. "Why the hell did you do that Ryuuzaki?!" Raito spit through clenched teeth. Once L was able to get a deep breath and speak e answered. "Because I wanted to see your reaction, and it was much more funnier then what I thought and-"

SMACK!

The sound of flesh striking flesh could be heard. Raito had punched L right in the jaw, a disgusted look on his face. "Ow, Raito-kun, Damn it, Why be so mean?"  
"You know you deserved that Ryuuzaki!" Raito bellowed at him and raised his fist to strike again. "Now Raito-kun, let's not be so… RASH!" L's last word was extended with a grunt as he kicked Raito away from him. Raito took the blow but gave one of his own in turn, nailing L in the stomach. "Look, who woke up on the wrong side o the chair this morning." Came L's disoriented grunt as Raito struck him. He bent down low and swept his feet underneath Raito's knocking him down and off his feet. Then he quickly pinned Raito below him. "Now Raito-kun, Will you please calm down?" Suddenly Soichiro walked back in to the room to retrieve something he had left only moments ago. When he saw what had happened he stopped dead in his tracks, shocked. Raito used this moment to his advantage and pushed L off. "Dad!" Raito cried, then ran over to him and hugged him. "L, What did you do to my son?"  
"Mr. Yagami…" L stated slowly, ignoring the throbbing of his cheek, "It's not as it seems-"  
"Not as it seems?" Soichiro stated harshly. "I come in and-"Raito sighed knowing he would regret this later. It's not sad, the 'blood' your seeing is merely ketchup, L pinned me down because we were throwing licks at each other." Soichiro said nothing, eyeing L bitterly. _Ah, if looks could kill, I would be dead right about now._ L thought half amused by suck. He was a little bit surprised that Raito had defended him. "He shouldn't of-"

"No, no father, it was completely my fault." Raito said, knowing exactly what Soichiro was going to say. With one last glare Soichiro left without another word to either of them. The door slammed shut. "Three, two, one." L counted down, and as soon as he said one the door opened again and Soichiro grabbed his things and left. Again Raito looked back over toward L with his own glare.

"What?"

"You have a lot of stuff to clean you know."

"I'll get right on that."

"I'll help." Raito murmured and with that, they each went into the kitchen, grabbed a wet rag, and began to work on cleaning up the mess.

"Hey, Raito-kun…" Raito looked up only to get struck in the face with a wet, soapy, rag. "What the hell-?" L chuckled quietly, as Raito wiped his face and shot him a playful glare. He has tried to give L the cold shoulder for that little trick from earlier today, but had failed miserably. L had gotten him to talk even before an hour was up. He had noticed that L had been acting very childishly today a said that no one had ever seen before. The room was almost cleaned up completely now. The furniture was already back in place, and most of the 'blood' was cleaned up. "What was that for?" L was still chuckling softly. "Will you please put that in the garbage for me?" He asked once he stopped chuckling for only a bit. "What do I look like? Your rag boy?" Raito threw the rag back at L playfully. L knew Raito was going to do that, so, with the rags he had been saving up, the ones that he had already used to clean the mess, he took all of them and called out. "Raito-kun! Think fast" Raito turned around once more expecting to catch yet another wet rag but instead he was bombarded with all the dirty wet rags he had used already. "Ryuuzaki!" Raito twisted the rag and then snapped it at L making L jump from the sudden strike. L quickly shot around and did the same thing and soon, they were laughing and playing around, snapping rags at each other.

Later on after all the playfulness was out of them, and after rags were thrown all over the room, they began to collect them up, casually glancing at each other. L had looked at Raito the most though, still curious about today, and why Raito hadn't mentioned anything about him crying. "Hey, Raito-kun.?" Raito shot around his hands thrown up in his face like L was going to throw something else at him, earning a small laugh from L. "What is it, Ryuuzaki?" L sighed quietly. "Why did you fend for me with your dad?"

"Because you really didn't deserve that, because technically, it was both our faults."

"I see. Well, thank you."

"Your welcome." The room then went silent for the longest time, making both of them shift around uncomfortably. "Hey Raito-"

"Hey Ryuuzaki-"They both said this at the same time, the words were suddenly jumbled. "You go first." L finally said. "Last night…. Why were you crying?" Raito didn't want to talk about this subject, though he knew it was going to come up. "I was just about to ask you something very close to that." Responded L who looked sad once more. "Just painful memories are all. I am sorry that I did, you probably thought it was annoying to have a grown male cry on you huh?" Raito shook his head. "No, No! Not at all Ryuuzaki! It was fine, I could understand…" L said nothing more then turned around and began to proceed to throw away the rags that would never be cleaned. "Come on. I'm hungry; it's been quiet awhile since I have eaten any sweets!"

"Aren't you always hungry?"

"Hey, you stole my line!"

* * *

Aw, so sweet! Any way, give me about another week and the third chapter will be out. Sorry it took me so long, some things happened and well.. You know, I really didn't have the time to write it all up. I know L seeemd a little out of character in this chapter, and he was meant to be, in fact I wrote all this at school when I was suppose to be studing. ( Still got an A on the test though. :3) Anyway, I hope you enjoyed this short, yet funny chapter! Again, I hope you send a review.

* * *

Thanks to some things going a little wrong in my family, It might be a litte bit before I get the next chapter in... So please be aware of this...


	3. How would you have felt?

"How would you have felt if something really did happen to me?"

___________________________________________________

L yawned and rolled over. _Finally, I was able to get a good nights rest. No nightmares._ He expected to bump into Raito, but felt nothing. L cracked his ryes open and looked around. All that was there was his part of the handcuffs that was it, the weird thing was that it was already open. L's eyes first widened in shock. "Raito-kun?" L asked cautiously, looking around to see if he was hiding somewhere in the room, yet nothing answered him back, the room stayed quiet. "Damn… I finally go to sleep and look what happened…" He muttered bitterly, rolling his eyes at himself. But a small thought crossed his mind and stopped his whole process of thinking. _What if something happened to him?!_ L cocked his head, glancing around again. _No, no, impossible. If someone had came in here and kidnapped him, why not me too? Or why not kill me?_ L found a small smile grazing his lips. _Ahhh, I see now. He's doing this to get back at me for yesterday… Silly Raito-kun, you must do better then this, though… How did you get the handcuffs off?_ L furrowed his brow in confusion but stood up none the less. "Today we were supposed to continue to work on the Kira case, not go Raito-kun hunting." He sighed a playful gleam in his eyes. "Oh well, just wait until I find you." L felt a little nervous and out of mind for not continuing the case and he would have to lecture Raito about it when they get back. _Or maybe we could continue without him and he'll come back. If anyone asked, I could just say he was talking a break. Yeah, that'll work. For now anyway…._L stretched and heaved toward their meeting room.

~Two days later~

L sat up in his chair, the task force had already gone home. Soichiro was already giving him glances yet again. L knew he was going to suffer yet another sleepless night and glanced down at his still cuffed hand and the empty cuff that lay beside it. He was finally getting worried about him, yet still he didn't say it. _Three days have passed Raito-kun, are you still faking? Where are you? Where have you gone? Are you ok? _L took a deep breath and continued to try and concentrate on the screen before hi, yet he couldn't think about it, he couldn't concentrate, he was way too worried about Raito.

~The Fourth day of Raito missing~

Now L was panic stricken, he just knew Raito wasn't kidding any more, and he felt even worse since he hadn't believed in Raito, and for the last three days the Kira case hadn't gotten anywhere, it had come to a complete standstill, and it seemed like everyone else knew this too, though they sad nothing about it to him, for the most likely seen that he was already suffering enough about Raito. L tried to stop panicking so he could think straight and come up with an idea to help find out where Raito was, and just as he began to work on it, the door to the room opened and out stepped Raito. L was paying no attention though and continued, but was stopped when Raito stepped right in front of him. He froze and glanced up at Raito, who was pouting like a child that had just lost a game. "Ryuuzaki! You didn't come looking for me at all! You either completely forgot about me, or didn't care." L held back a sigh of relief but turned into a small chuckle. "Please, Raito-kun, I saw right through your plan! Don't be such a sore loser, you must do better then that!" L raised his eyebrows as Raito stuck his tongue out at him, though whispered seriously. " You really weren't worried?" Raitio's goal was just that, so he could get back at L for the events from a couple of days ago, L had guessed right before hand. "……." L stayed silent for the longest of moments. "No." He lied, he HAD been very worried and upset over Raito being missing, yet he didn't want Raito to know that. "Of course I wasn't, even though you were missing for days, I knew it was all a plan."

"How would you have felt if something really did happen to me?" Raito snapped as he began to walk back to there room, most likely to get a shower, L did not follow him to question him about letting the handcuffs off, in fact he sat there lost in thought, Raito's words ringing in his ears.

'How would you have felt if something really did happen to me?' L thought about this for a long time, even after he heard Raito's quiet snoring. "What would I have felt or done?" He whispered to himself curiously, confusion in his voice. "What would I have done? I really don't know…"

_______________________

Hrm.... Well... I know it's been awhile.. I'm so sorry too! I got grounded over some things and yeah.. But now I'm back for good! So please be looking back here every one to two weeks or so and I can pretty much garrentee there be another chapter! Sorry it was so short this time.. I wrote this whenever I was grounded.... So I decided to add another chapter to make up for this one's shortness, hope you enjoy! Please leave your commits too, so I know weather to continue it or not! Thanks for your help! Please excuse all the spelling mistakes... In a rush...


	4. The dreadful silence but gorgeous smile

The dreadful silence and the gorgeous smile.

___________________________________

Of course the very next day, Raito had been questioned to where he was at, L had stood up for him and told his father that he was merely taking a small break, as he had stated before. L considered it pay back fir Raito standing up for him. But a couple of days had passed from the day he went 'missing'. L hadn't said anything to Raito or anybody for that matter. Everyone was getting a little worried about him. He was just lost in thought was all. "Ryuuzaki, are you alright?" Raito asked for the hundredth time, worriedness clear in his voice. At first Raito had played it on as another joke, a get back to him going 'missing', But the more days that passed of his silence, the more he worried. The case was still as a complete stop. Of course, Raito was trying his hardest and succeeded just a bit to keep the case moving along. But him being worried about L wasn't helping at all. Though out of them all Wateri seemed the most worried. He claimed he had never seen L act like this before. Yet Raito had some idea to what this was about.

L only nodded simply to Raito's question, though that didn't help at all. Everyone from the Force, accept for Raito, began to pack up and get ready for the new day tomorrow, though Raito simply stared at L, knowing his nod didn't help anything. Once the door shut and everyone was gone, Raito began to speak. "L, if this is about that night when I played my disappearing act, about what I said….. I'm-"

"Don't you dare even think about apologizing." Raito jumped from being startled, his sudden first sentence of the week, scaring the hell outta him. "Wait…. What?" Raito asked in a confused voice. "Don't you dare even think about apologizing." He repeated quietly, lost in thought. "But-"

"No."

"Why?"

L sighed apparently giving up. "Because Raito-kun, you were right. Your right about what you said before." L whispered quietly once more. Raito watched him feeling badly even though L had told him not to apologize. L rarely gave up like that, he seriously had been lost in thought.

Raito couldn't think of anything else to say to L, to try to comfort or help him. L seemed determined to remain quiet until he figured out the answer. "You know….." Raito began. "You could at least pretend to pay attention to the case and talk a little bit more, instead of making everyone worry about you like that."

"Were you worried about ,e?"

This caught Raito off guard and made him speechless for quiet awhile. "Y-Yes…" He stuttered his brow furrowed. "Why do you ask?" L found a small smile cross his face, the first smile Raito had seen in awhile. "Just… Curiosity." Raito shook his head a smile forming.

Raito knew he had to bring this up to help L get that silly thought and questioning out of his head, to bring him back to his old self. "L, what WOULD you have done is something happened to me? What would you have felt?" L seemed ready for the question this time, in fact, it only took him a small second to answer. "Raito-kun/  
He stated simply. "I have been thinking on this question for awhile now, and- as you know, the very first time I wasn't ready. Now I am. I've finally came to a decision. If ANYONE would have hurt or killed you, I would have hunted them down myself and made sure they suffer a fare worse then walking through hell over and over again, in fact, I'd give them a fate WORSE then hell. Then after I finished with torturing them, I would feel really bad for not looking for you…"

"How bad?" Raito's voice sounded hoarse with emotion and shock. "Really bad, so bad I'd be miserable everyday."

Raito watched him as he spoke, admiration and happiness clear in his eyes. He had ever heard L speak like that before, but now Raito had his own questions to ask himself. Was this a friendly way or was this more then friendship? Did L really mean that or was he just saying it because he wanted to trick and play with him again?

"L, do you really mean that?" Raito whispered his voice even hoarser then before, full of emotion now. Raito just couldn't believe his ears from what L had just said.

"Yes Raito, I promise, everything I just said was true, I would do something like that for you, because you are a very good friend and you would probably do the same for me." L smiled friendly, this kind of smile looked genuine, one of a kind. The perfect, cute, smile that made Raito's heart go wild like he had been running for hours.

"I promise."

_______________

Hmm, well this is the the other chapter I promised. I'm so sorry I kept you all waiting again. Please give me reviews, and again, be expecting another chapter by week one or two! And I PROMISE it'll be longer! Thanks for your help and pushing me on, without your reviews I would have stopped! So thanks again!


	5. Hero or Villian?

As the sun slowly rose over the land, and the day began, Raito opened his eyes tiredly and stretched. Everything was quiet, which was unusual, usually around that time, L would have been asking him to get up so they could do their normal business and get there before the Task Force, but today, L was sound asleep. [i]Weird…. Is something wrong with Ryuuzaki?[i] Raito rolled over and shook the older detective gently. "Ryuuzaki? Are you ok?" L responded with a harsh hoarse cough. Raitio's eyes widened with amazement. "Is that what I was hearing all night?!" L sat up rubbing his eyes and yawned. "Maybe." He forced out in a rough voice. "Ryuuzaki, I think your sick."

"No, No… Come… We must get downstairs…" L stood up and was about to pull Raito with him, but Raito took the chain of the handcuff in one hand and pulled it hard toward him. The detective, caught of guard from something unexpected, fell back onto the bed with wide eyes. "What in the world has gotten into you, Raito-kun?" He grunted as he sat up once more. "You need rest…" Raito murmured quietly. "And I'm going to force you to stay in this bed all day." L looked at him curiously. "And how might you do that?" Raito smiled quietly and drew closer to L, their lips only inches apart. "Oh, I dunno.. I can think of many ways." L's eyes widened as his thoughts went other places, and he blushed deeply. "Rrraito-kun, I-"

SNAP!

"Huh?!" Raito smiled and pulled away, looking at his work happily. His handcuff was now hooked on the bed post, so L couldn't escape. "Oh, wow… Ryuuzaki, I thought you knew better then to let something like that catch you off guard." L looked from his own part of the handcuff to the railing of the bed, his eyes wide. "How the hell did you- No... Do you ALWAYS get the handcuff off? Do you have the key somewhere hidden on you? If so, give it here." Raito chuckled quietly from L's clueless ness. This was the first time he ever saw L like this, it was quiet cute. "I'll tell you later, right now…. You need to rest… And don't talk…. I'll send the Task Force home and take care of you today."

"Raito-kun, I am no child you don't have to-" A finger was placed over L's lips sealing them. "I said, no talking." Raito seemed to be enjoying taunting the OLDER detective and then hoped out of bed and rushed out the door before L could say anything else more.

L sighed quietly. [i]This is getting out of hand… I just caught a cold... We're getting no where on the case, Raito-kun, don't you realize this?..... I hate to say it, but the more you stall us the more you make me think there is a potential that you are Kira. That disappearing act- and now this?.... And how do you get that key, or unlock yourself?...[i] "I need to get new handcuffs." L finally said aloud.

"New handcuffs won't help, it's a trick I learned. If you're so curious."

L jumped and looked toward Raito who had snuck in quietly. [i]How did he do that?![i] Raito laughed quietly. "I told them that you were sick, and needed some rest." Raito was just about to leave but he caught L's whispered words, which made him freeze in step. His whispered words still echoed around L's thoughts. [i]Percentage of Raito being Kira- fifty-five…[i] L sighed quietly, knowing why as well. He hated doing this, but he must. He hated the thought of his best friend being Kira. "I'm sorry Raito-kun. Even though deaths continue to happen while I rest and while you stay here… I can't trust you… Friendship doesn't come over work. There's still a chance…" Raito's fists clenched in anger and his eyes narrowed into slits. "I understand."

"So maybe if you'll let me go-"

"No, you still need your rest."

"Raito-kun, you do realize that-"

"No."

"Every time you deny my request, I raise your percentage up by one!" L snarled finally. This froze Raito's response, and his words suddenly seemed jumbled, his voice hurt. This hurt L more then anything else. "H-How could you?"

"You make it seem like we're dating." L's nose wrinkled with disgust with the words, even though his inner thoughts were otherwise. His words were harsh and like acid. Raito flinched back and nodded. "Your right…" Raito looked down unable to hide the hurt in his eyes or face. "But I'm still not letting you go."

"I've done told you-"

"I heard what you said, damn it! But you need your rest, weather my percentage continues to go up PASSED a hundred percent, I don't care! All I care about is if you're safe and ok!" The door slammed behind Raito leaving L stunned and shocked.

"Raito-kun…. No ones ever-….." L couldn't think, couldn't speak. He felt guilty and hurt, felt like all this was his fault. [i]I'm sorry….. I'm really sorry, Raito-kun…… I didn't mean to do this… But…. I… I have to focus on the case, not love. If I really had my say, and didn't have to consider others, If I wasn't the detective that I am- I would ensure that your not Kira, In my opinion…[i] "You'd be my hero…. Not my villain…"

Raito was in the kitchen making soup for L. Tears blurred his vision. "It's not right… I do everything in the world for him, and he still thinks I'm Kira?...." Raito felt a hollow pit of sadness well up deep in his stomach as he continued to make the soup for L. He stopped for a split second and thought about it closer. "I guess… I can't blame him." Raito eventually mumbled to himself. "He is a detective and he should work hard and not trust anyone… I guess if he still is doing his job and not letting petty emotions like mine get in the way, then he's really good. I guess that's what's kept him alive…" Raito sighed quietly as he finished the soup and headed upstairs.

L tugged on the handcuff once more, a sudden wave of nausea cutting through him forcing him to stop and groan. "Damn, what has got me so sick?" He froze when he heard the door open and Raito came in with some soup. "Raito-kun?" L asked curiously. "I know we had a small fight, but I was still going to help you today, no matter how much we fight. Because ignoring you won't help you get better so we could continue to work on the case." L looked at the soup quietly then back up at Raito. "Did you poison it?"

"I can prove to you that I didn't…"

"I still don't trust you."

"Stubborn aren't we?" Raito sighed quietly understanding exactly why. "Ok, look, I'll make a deal with you." L nodded listening quietly. "If I can do something to prove to you it's not poison ness will you please try it?"

"Fine." L watched quietly as Raito took a sip of it. "There, see?"

"Yeah, and the poison could-"  
"Please, Ryuuzaki…… Please trust me…" Raito begged quietly. L was unable to handle it anymore. He had already broke Raito's heart enough; he didn't want to do it anymore. He took a couple of sips of the soup slowly. "See?" Raito murmured quietly. "Do you feel any different?"

"Well…. No…" L looked down at the halfway finished soup. "Guess not."

"If it is, now me and you could die together from the poison-" L froze and spit out the soup. Raito's tone of voice suggesting that it was. "Y-you!" Raito's laugh echoed around the room. "What if I had built up my immune system to it so It wouldn't effect me! You stupid detective, I played you like a fool!" L's vision dimmed and he felt his stomach heave, suddenly feeling warm all over. "I knew you were Kira!" Raito smiled as L's eyes finally shut and it was all over, L just knew it.[i]No… No hero…. Villian….[i]

"Ryuuzaki?........ Ryuuzaki?......L! Wake up!" L shot up his eyes wide, trembling. He felt a cold rag instantly go back on his head. "Relax… Everything's ok…" He heard Raito's deep caring voice and jumped away instantly, the handcuffs forcing him back down into the bed. "Ryuuzaki, are you ok? What's gotten you so jumpy, where you having a nightmare?" L looked around suddenly realizing that all of it was just a dream. "You were asleep when I came up here with the soup… Then you started moaning in your sleep and before I knew it, you had thrown up… You were hot with a fever… Now come lay back down." L looked toward the ground and then looked away, regretting doing so. "S-so you didn't poison me?"

"Huh?"

"You didn't give me the soup?"

"No, not yet."

"I don't want it…" L whispered quietly. "I understand... I'll just leave it here then, but lay down…. You have a high fever Ryuuzaki." Raito pushed him back down into the bed as he gently caressed him with the wet towel. They sat in silence for awhile as Raito continued to rub him gently. Then Raito finally spoke. "So… What were you dreaming about?"

"You…. You had poisoned me with the soup and I was dying…"

"Oh." Raito wished he hadn't asked as L closed his eyes.

He watched L quietly, not blaming him for so. Again it went back to the thoughts in the kitchen. [i]At least he's quiet now… At least he's ok now… He does have a high fever but we can take care of that…[i] "Why are you staring at me like that, Raito-kun?" He heard L whisper and shook his head. "It's nothing.. You need to worry about yourself… You have a pretty high fever." L shook his head quietly. "You're to kind, your always watching out for me… Look I'm sorry about what I said before, but it was true-"

"I understand, don't worry about it." L was silenced leaving Raito into thought again, but not that much. L suddenly heaved over and threw up once more, Raito was instantly beside L, holding him quietly, whispering gently in his ear that everything would be ok.

Later that night, finally the fever went down, and Raito was holding L in his arms, his shirt taken off since L had gotten sick all over him once before when he had done this. L didn't say anything against Raito doing that for him. L seemed to actually like it, maybe. "Raito-kun…" L's hoarse voice stirred the younger boy from thought. "Yes?"

"Why do you watch out for me?"

"Because you're my best friend." Raito stated simply as if it was nothing to it. He didn't mention any detail about the small chance of a crush that could be there too. "Oh…" L said quietly resting again once more on Raito's chest. "Raito-kun?..... Thank you."

"For?"

"For everything……"

"No need to-"

"I was wrong…." Silence echoed in the room. Raito was stunned by the way L was acting. By how he said he was wrong for once. "You've never been my villain, even if you are; you'll always be my hero…. No matter what happens…. You'll always be…. my Hero…" L finally fell asleep quietly, Raito again unable to say anything all. Raito let his head rest on L, tiredly. He had been up the whole night with L, taking care of him and sighed quietly, a soft smile on his face. [i]Of course I'm your hero….. It's because I love you, Ryuuzaki, I love you. [i]

---------------------------------

Ok, well, I know that it was a little bit late, another chapter comming soon though, promise! my real internet won't be up until September, and until then I'll either be using my friends (like right now) Or the library's. I was hopping to post two to keep you busy reading, but I never did finish 'cause I got writters block toward the end. O.o Probably because I wasn't listening to music. xD Anyway, but yeah, So... Soon I shall post another chapter here. Please send your commits again! ^^Thanks for being patient! Later.


	6. Apologize

L moaned weakly and flipped over. "Awake?" L jumped at Raito's voice and looked up, realizing he was lying in Raito's lap. Instantly he sat up. "Sorry." He murmured in a soft voice, but Raito's hand lowered him again. "Don't move so fast, and stop apologizing It's alright, you were sick, and besides, if you continue to do that you might get sick again. Just relax. "

"But we need to continue the Kira case-"

" Forget the case for now... Tell me how you feel." L sat in silence and pondered Raito's question. "Alright now A little bit dizzy And don't forget the hunger." L sat up again this time slower and glanced at Raito who also looked kind of pale. "What about YOU? "

"Eh. " Raito looked away and stood up, then leaned down and picked L up, (for he had undone the handcuffs when L had gotten sick) and held him like a child. L's neck was in the crook of his elbow, his feet dangled over his other arm, and he looked exactly like people would carry a child. "Umm, Raito-kun?" L questioned curiously but Raito only answered him with an obvious statement. "Dude, how much do you WEIGH?! You feel as light as a feather!" L chuckled quietly. "Well, DUDE, I don't weigh much. "

"But you eat so many sweets!"

"So?" Raito shook his head in amazement once they reached the bathtub. "Raito-kun, Don't tell me your gonna bathe me!" L's tone was that of shock, amazement, and excitement? Raito set him down and looked down at him smiling. "If you want me too." L's face flushed crimson red even though he KNEW Raito was playing. _He is playing, right?_ "What would happen if I said 'Yes'?" The only answer L got was a small smile and a mumble. "What was that?"

" Nothing. " Raito whispered as he backed up. "Get a shower then if you re feeling well enough."

L closed the curtains and took of his clothes with weak shaky hands and coughed. It echoed around the bathroom and sounded sickly. "Ryuuzaki, are you alright?"

"I'm fine, Raito-kun!" L snapped getting tired of him worrying so hard about him. He was also annoyed because he couldn't remember anything that happened from the previous night. He threw his clothes out of the tub and let the warm water flow over his ice cold body. After a couple moments L felt another wave of nausea strike him and moaned once more clenching his stomach. "Ryuuzaki-?" Raito asked but couldn't finish thanks to L snapping at him once more.

"I m fine-!" Suddenly he collapsed weakly in the tub; a large thump could be heard. "L!" Raito threw open the currents completely forgetting about him being naked, AND about using his real name. A deep blush covered his face and he couldn't stop staring. L groaned in response and looked up at him with those dark innocent eyes.

Raito felt a small pain in between his legs and knew exactly what was happening and looked away for a split second unable to contain the urge to lean down and kiss him. He took a deep breath. "Raito-kun?" L said in a shaky breath. "Are you ok?" Raito nodded and picked him up, holding him up quietly. "I'm Sorry- "

"No, it's ok. " Raito then took a rag and slowly began to wash him off.

L felt Raito's hand caress his neck and let a small groan escape his lips. "Ryuuzaki?" No response as he shut his eyes and leaned against Raito. Raito continued to rub L carefully cleaning him. First his neck, chest, and stomach. But the lower he got the more hesitant. "R-raito-kun." L murmured in a far away voice. "Yes?"

"Your getting wet too."

"So?" L didn t say anything else as he felt Raito s hand further down onto his lower stomach. Then it skipped over his mid section and slowly he rubbed down his legs. He hadn't stopped Raito from doing anything yet. It made him wonder if Raito had tried to wash him before, what he would have said. L didn't want this to end though, strangely he enjoyed what Raito was doing to him, and it was relaxing. "No wonder you take forever in the shower." Raito laughed quietly. "Of course It feels good doesn't it?" Raito rubbed his back gently. "Mm-hmmm." After finally finishing it, Raito hesitated and looked up to L, as if trying to ask the question through thought. When he looked down at Raito curiously, Raito sighed. "Um Ryuuzaki, There IS still one more thing I haven't-....I'll do it. If your to weak.. I'll do it." This took L by surprise making him gasp. He looked at Raito trying to determine his mood, his emotion, but he was calm. "N-no.. If it's too much, no.. I'll do it . " Raito shook his head and kneeled down before L gently taking IT into his hand and rubbing it gently. L tilted his head back and a small gasp escaped his lips. Raito chuckled quietly to L's response. "Thats right You're still a virgin, aren't you?"

"Does it matter, much?"

"No."

"Work before pleasure. Besides, what s the point in getting close to someone, and letting your feeling for them get in the way of your job, especially one such as mine that saves others lives..."

"I see." Raito pulled back happy that the moment was over them- for now. "Are you feeling any stronger now?" L nodded and used Raito's shoulders to help him up. "You really think we can work on the case today?"

"Yeah.. Help me get dressed- . Please?" Raito picked L up once more and walked out of the bathroom with L in his arms, holding him close to keep him warm. "No fever?"

"No." L mumbled quietly. Once they got into the middle of the room, Raito was just about to put L down, when the doorknob moved and wiggled. "Oh crap." Raito s eyes widened as he looked down at L who stared back up at him as if asking '_Did you lock the door?'_ Raito shook his head and the door creaked open, and who walked in?  
Yagami, He walked in.... And froze .

"Dad, it's....It s not what you think-" L curled up closer to Raito, switching his body around so Yagami couldn't see the front of his body. "Yes, Mr. Yagami It s not as it appears." L felt weird since he was practically talking into Raito s chest. Yagami ignored L and stared directly at his son. "So, this is what you mean by 'sick'?" Raito shook his head. "No, No-!"

"Be expecting a talk from me when you get home, Ryuuzaki, if you re healed enough, we'd like to continue the case that's been on a stand still for quiet sometime now."

"R-right.. .We ll be downstairs any second."

"Two times in a row..." Yagami mumbled bitterly as he shut the door.

Silence followed in the room as L and Raito watched each other for the longest of moments. "I'm sorry." L eventually whispered looking down quietly. "I didn't mean too- "

"It s not your fault, Don t worry about it . " With that Raito sat L down on the bed and dressed him, sitting in silence once more as they both hooked on the handcuffs once more. Eventually both were able to head downstairs, with L leaning on Raito for support.

"Ello everyone. Sorry about the long wait." L watched as everyone turned their heads and said their hellos. All accept for Yagami. "You seem to be in a good mood today, Ryuuzaki!" Matsuda had said with a gaint smile on his face. L smiled slightly once he heard Yagami's grunt and mumble something about him and Raito 'having some fun' last night. "Of course, we must continue to investigation though."

"Right!"

Once the sun began to set and the moon began to rise, L stood up and sent everyone home, feeling confident that they had covered much more then before and were very close to finding out who the other Kira was. "Ryuuzaki, may I speak to my son for a second?"

"No."

"No? What do you mean by no?!"

" He's your son, I understand that much, but he is also handcuffed to me, besides.. We need to speak.... Alone." With another glare from Yagami he slowly turned around and left without another word. Then L faced Raito who was still staring at the other computer screen. L could tell though that he had no intrest in it. "Look, Raito-kun..."  
"I swear Ryuuzaki, if you apologize one more time-"  
"No look, I'm seriously sorry, ok? I got you in trouble with your family, put a wrong imaige on you and-" L was cut short as Raito stood up and walked over to him. Slowly he bent down so they were eye-to-eye and spoke softly. "Who cares? They might have taken it the wrong way, but as long as we know the truth it doesn't matter.... Right?"  
"No! It still-" Raito shook his head and grabbed L by the shoulders pulling him close, but there lips where only inches apart, his deep caring brown eyes stared into L's dark black ones. "No.. Listen to me, L... No more apologies."  
"But it's was all-" His voice was cut off as Raito leaned in and kissed him, for the longest of moments and then pulled away. "Raito-kun.. You-...." L's blush deepend. "S-sure... No more apologies."

_________________________________  
(Well, there you go guys... That's the end of the other chapter. Please leave your reviews so I know reather to continue or not. I hope you enjoyed the chapter, but sadly I must say, soon I shall be drawing the series to an end. I got my computuer back so expect another chapter in a week or two. But yeah, so, expect an ending soon, maybe in the next six, or ten chapter. Not sure. 'xD P.s Can't do another chapter until I get Microsoft word. Which'll be soon.


	7. Raito's lost memories return

"Ryuuzaki, Ryuuzaki! We finally did it! We finally did it!" Matsuda had a giant smile going across his face, as he faced the greatest detective of the century, L. The whole task force base was a mess, but over it all, you could hear the joy and happiness in everyone voices as they chattered along. Finally the Kira case was drawing to an end. Or so they thought, until L began to speak.

"It's to early to be throwing a party and calling quits." L muttered with a quiet voice that stopped everyone in their tracks. "What do you mean by that, Ryuuzaki?" Yagami spoke to L curiously. "Yeah, Ryuuzaki, whats up?" L shook his head and looked around toward everyone his thumb nail in his mouth once more. "Well, we need more evidence... And two, there is a giant storm heading this way."

"What about the storm?" Matsuda looked outside only to see the black rainclouds over-head. "They say..." L began slowly, everyone leaned forward to listen more closer. "They say that the storm that's about to come through will be the biggest and baddest storm of the year." L then stood up slowly and walked toward the window, watching the outside quietly. "And I personally believe them.... By the looks of it, they have a ninety-nine chance of being right."

"That's of percentage, Ryuuzaki, are you so sure?" Raito interrupted quietly looking up at L curiously. L only nodded as he continued to watch the outside as the whole room sat in silence. "So, what about it?" Matsuda then asked once more looking around at everyone. "It might be a bad storm, but would we really let some rain and wind stop us from catching the worst killer in the world-"

"Who said it was going out in the rain that was going to stop us?" L questioned back toward Matsuda with his eyes narrowed slightly. "Matsuda..." Raito then stated before L could say anything else. "If I big storm comes through and knocks off the power-"

"But don't we have back-up generators?"

"Yes, but if the storm is big enough it could also knock those out as well."

"Ah, it seems as if me and you are on the same thinking level, Raito-kun." L answered walking slowly back to his chair and sat down once more. "Very smart boy."

"Ryuuzaki, haven't we already established this?" Raito smiled and winked toward L playfully. L blushed a deep red and spun around to face the monitors. _Damn... If this continues on, everyone here would think that there is something going on between us. My emotions have already started to effect the way I think about him for the case... If I get any deeper in this childish love, my life might just end before my very eyes... I'm sorry Raito-kun, but I'm not allowed to return my feeling for you, not only am I older and your still a suspect. But we are both men... I'm sorry._"Yes, well, either way, I say we get as much done as we could today before the storm comes in. Watari, could you keep us updated on how close the storm is?"

"It's already here." Watari said motioning his head to the window L was looking out of only a few seconds earlier. Rain was pouring down from the sky, it was coming down so hard you could barely see anything. "I see, so we're a little late." L muttered as thunder practically shook the whole building and lightning lit up the sky above. L flinched and looked away from the window. "Yes, well... The chances for a tornado were actually very high.... So, I say we take a break on the case today, because we have too."

"But we were so close to cracking it." Matsuda said sadly as he sat down sighing. The thunder once again rolled loudly, sounding like a bomb and lightning ripped through the sky. L suddenly stood up. "I... I'll be right back." He then rushed to the nearby bathroom, Raito following quickly after him, because of the handcuffs. Once inside, L ran to the sink, forgeting completely about Raito and threw up, trembling from fear. _This is the biggest storm I've been in for awhile.... I hate storms, they scare me, show my weakness for everyone to see-_ "I'm so pathetic."

"Ryuuzaki, are you alright? Are you getting sick again?" L jumped from the sound of Raito's voice and glanced over at him with large tired eyes. "No.... I... I didn't.. I forgot you were here...."

"Are you scared of storms?" Raito let a hand rest on L's shoulder, sweetly. "Maybe..." L responded looking away. Raito watched the older detective with worry in his eyes. _Poor L... I wonder why he is scared of storms... It must have something to do with his past... _Raito couldn't help but lean in and hug him from behind. When L made a move to protest Raito shook his head. "Your not pathetic... Everyone has their fears, and their weaknesses. Your no different. It doesn't matter that your scared of storms, all that matters is that you know.... That someone would keep you safe..." L's stiff body unstiffened and he leaned against Raito, laying his head on his shoulder, unable to resist Raito's sweet and gentle tone. "Who will protect me?" He whispered quietly with his eyes shut. "I will of course...." Raito answered the question so swiftly that L was totally shocked. But before he could say anything, Raito leaned down and kissed L's neck gently. "It'll be alright, as long as I'm here."

"Raito-chan... I don't know what I would do... If I found out you were Kira...." Everything went silent as Raito held L closely to himself. Finally, Raito spoke. "Feel better?"

"Yes.... Thank you." L muttered quietly. _I told myself I wouldn't be fooled into Raito's warm embrace... And yet, I am captivated by his every word, dragged in by the simplest smile... Does he not know how much he effects me? Does he understand how much he means to me? This is very sad, but... Love is love I guess, no matter how hard I try to escape it, it comes right back ten times worse... Does he feel the same? Does he care too?_Suddenly Raito began to hum a fimilear tune and L let his lips form the words but all he heard was Raito's voice. And it sang so softly to him, he couldn't help but snuggle closer to his chest.

"The strands in your eyes that color them wonderful, stop me and steal me breath. And emeralds from mountains thrust toward the sky, never revealing their deph. And tell me, that we belong together-" L's voice whispered in a low monotone. "We belong together, Raito-Chan...." _He's singing to me, just like a child, and yet... I'm loving it, loving him... Oh Raito-chan... Your just entrancing me deeper into this oblivion of endless love! _Raito smiled sweetly and continued as the rain beat down, it sounded almost soft now that Raito's voice was drowning it out, the thunder seemed far off. "And dress it up with the trappings of love, I'll be captivated-" L kind of chuckled at this earning a curious glance from Raito who continued on. "I'll hang from your lips, instead of the gallows of heartache that hang from above. And I'll be, your crying shoulder-" L remembered the first night that he had cried on Raito's shoulder, the first night that he couldn't help but act very unlike himself, and almost yearned to lean up and kiss Raito, but thought for the better of it and continued to listen. "I'll be, Love's suicide, I'll be, better when I'm older, I'll be, the greatest fan of your life..." L blushed quietly and Raito then spun L around so he was hugging him the right way now, and L burred his head into Raito's chest as the thunder rolled and the rain seemed to beat louder and harder. "And rain falls angry on the tin roof, as we lie awake in my bed, and you're my survival, you're my living proof, my love is alive and not dead. And tell me, that we belong together, And dress it up with the trappings of love, I'll be captivated, I'll hang from your lips, instead of the gallows of heartache that hang from above." This time L let words of his own slip out of his mouth as him and Raito sang the chorus together their voices echoed through the bathroom in sweet harmony with the rain that once again seemed far off and quiet. Their voices matched perfect together, just like themselves. "And I'll be, your crying shoulder, I'll be, love's suicide, I'll be, better when I'm older, I'll be, the greatest fan of your life..." Raito leaned down and kissed L on his lips since he was looking directly up at Raito now. Then pulled away and began to sing softly once more. "And I dropped out-" Before he could finish thunder shook the whole building worse then before and the lights flickered then cut off. Hail began to strike the building and L gripped onto Raito. "We have to get to the others." L said frantically and then took off, Raito beside him. "They might have already gotten to lower and safer ground, or better yet, out of the building."

"I hope so." L said quietly as they entered the room that they were in only minutes before. Hail the size of dodge balls was breaking the windows and the wind from outside was sweeping some small houses of their foundations. "This is bad." L whispered, his hand clinging to Raito's. "I think everyone has done went downstairs..." Raito yelled loud enough for L to hear him over the wind and rain. "Then that's where we need to go." L froze as the hail, wind, and rain suddenly came to a stop and his eyes widened as he faced Raito, the sound of a gaint train could be heard, but by then, it was to late. They both spotted the tornado heading straight for their direction, but before they could duck or take cover, the whole top of the building was ripped apart and before they knew it, they were both being torn up from the ground into the spinning vortex of the giant monster and spit right back out, into the side of the building which suddenly collapsed under the weight of the first half falling completely on top of it, as the tornado slowly pulled away from the ground and disappeared.

Everything was black,

No noise

Only cold

No pain

Only cold

No fear

Just cold... Very cold....

Spinning, spinning, down deep into the vortex of hopelessness and nothingness.

Numb, oh so numb.

"Ryuuzaki?"

Who was that? Calling who?... That name.... Sounds SO familiar... But who?

"Ryuuzaki...."

There it is again... That name... No.. I want to stay in this numb abyss, if feels so nice....

"L!"

L opened his eyes weakly his black eyes searching for any signs of light but nothing but darkness covered the area, but as his eyes adjusted to the dark he spotted Raito. "God, Ryuuzaki!" Raito hugged him. "Don't scare me like that, I thought you were dead!" L moaned quietly and tried to push Raito away but let out a hiss of pain. Looking around himself he realized that his arm was going in a completely wrong direction, and his leg was crushed under the weight of the building, along with his stomach and chest. He moaned slightly and glanced over toward Raito who's skull was sliced open from kira-knows-what, and looked up at him quietly. "We're gonna die here... Aren't we?"

"Such a morbid way of speaking Ryuuzaki, sure we are crushed under the whole task force, but look at it like this.. They'll come searching for us-"

"And think we're dead."

"Well, I know that even if dad thinks I'm dead he'd come find my body anyway." L was silent as he shut his eyes once more. "I can't believe it... The whole case- everything gone... Wiped out by the tornado..." L muttered shaking his head. "I just can't believe it...."

"Don't worry, Ryuuzaki, we can find a way."

"I hope your right." L moved slightly and felt the pressure of all the bricks and steel from the building shift and fall heavy on his chest. "Raito-chan." L coughed. "I can't breathe with all this weight on my chest..." _Which means soon, I won't even have a chance to live... I shall die very soon. Unless Raito finds someway to get all this off me._

Raito winced slightly at seeing L in such pain and looked up to see exactly how much was on him. Though practically lost it whenever he saw exactly how much was on top of L. For a couple of seconds he tried to stay calm, trying to think of a good solution to come up with to help him get out of it. But slowly the dead truth began to sink in, and Raito couldn't keep a calm face anymore. Suddenly a tear or two fell from him and he began in hushed tones at first. "I'm so sorry, I'm so sorry, Ryuuzaki! I can't get you out, I wish I could, but I can't there is just to much stuff on top of you! I wish I could help, I really do, but I can't!" Raito continued to cry, holding back a sob of sadness. "Raito-kun.... Please don't cry."

"Huh?" Raito sniffled and looked down in L's hand to see tear drops and blushed slightly from getting caught crying. "Oh, I didn't know I was- those are just tears.... From all this dust and stuff."

"Uh-huh." L said unphased by it, though he had a small smile to his lips, and Raito couldn't help but lean down and kiss him sweetly. "Oh, Ryuuzaki, I'm still so sorry..."

"Whatever happened to- 'Stop apologizing'?" L chuckled playfully and coughed up more blood once more. Raito laughed quietly, amazed that he could act so happy even though him and himself knew that L would die soon. Knew that if L didn't get out of that soon, that it would crush his chest and kill him. _There is something I must be able to do to get him out of that.... Anything, anyway, I don't want him dying on me... I don't know how I would be without him anymore... I need him, even if it's just for a little while longer, even though we're going to separate paths once the Kira case is over. I would be happy enough to know that at least he was still alive! I need too-_

"Raito-chan," L whispered grabbing Raito's attention. He almost gasped. _He.... Did he just... Call me **chan**?! That's the honorific for... Loved one, or...Beloved, or..... Lover... So... I do mean somethign to him!_ His whole train of thought was forced to come to a stop and crash in with his other thought trains. He couldn't believe his ears and couldn't help but to let another small sob escape his lips. _I will never forget you, Ryuuzaki... Alive or dead._"Please... Stop crying, it's hurting me to watch you in such pain." Raito looked down once more and L's wide, innocent black eyes stared back up at him, with love hidden deep in the dephs of the black pools of his eyes. There was a haunted look in them as well though, because both men knew the fate of the dying detective. "Ok.... I'll stop, seriously now." Raito couldn't help but lean down and kiss L directly on the lips, and before he knew it, his tongue forced L's lips open and he slid his tongue deep into L's mouth, running it softly against L's. L couldn't help as a moan was drawn right out of his throat and he moaned into Raito's own mouth. Raito almost pulled back at first whenever he felt the zang of all the sweets L ate, crawl up to the taste buds of his tongue, but didn't stop. After a couple more minutes, Raito pulled away, saliva from both dripping down his mouth, but a large smile was on his lips. "I love you, Ryuuzaki."

"I love you too, Raito-chan."

-A few hours later-

_I can't believe it, did we really....? Did we just-?... I can't believe it... But it felt so right! Yet if felt so wrong! No, it's no worse then how he kissed me before.... I loved it then, wait... If I loved it then, and like it more now... Then what would I say?.. I loved it then, and REALLY love it now? Yeah.... Something like that.... The kiss seemed to take a little bit of weight strangely, call me crazy, but I can breathe a little bit better._L's thoughts were right on Raito as he continued to watch the younger boy, who seemed to be paying no attention to him, thinking in his own thoughts. "Hey, Raito-chan-?"

"Hmm?" Raito responded quietly. "You can call me L now...." When he got no response from Raito he spoke again. "Did you catch that?"

"Catch what?"

"Where you even listening to me?" L shook his head playfully. "uh,uh..." Ratio blushed deeply from being caught in something else, that was embarrassing, because his thoughts weren't exactly on what was happening, but it was about him and L.... In bed. L couldn't help but laugh quietly from his reaction. "What were you thinking about, Dirty thoughts about me and you?" Another deeper blush from Raito. "Anyway! What were you trying to tell me about?"

"You can call me L."

"Really?"

"Yeah.... I don't mind." L spoke softly, when Raito couldn't help but lean down again, and once more, L felt again like he was high, like no one could bring him down or ruin him. He felt so at peace and free, and the pain was slowly leaving his chest once more. And again he felt Raito's wet slick tongue in his mouth and another moan was forced from his throat. L let both there tongues meet and in a small battle for dominance, Raito won. Raito pulled away chuckling. "L, you actually think you could win like that?" L couldn't respond as he took a bigger breath then he did before, able too. "Raito-chan... Your kisses... They take away from the pain in my chest, from the weight."

"Hmm, in that case, let me do it again..." He leaned down and kissed L again, but before they could do anything, suddenly Raito pulled away. L's eyes curiously grazed over Ratio as he let out a small moan of disapproval, not wanting Raito to leave. "Raito-chan... My chest-"

"This time, it wasn't me."

"Huh?" L glanced up and noticed that suddenly there was a small light shining through the debree of the old task force building that had fallen around him. His eyes widened from shock as the pain on his chest began to get lighter and lighter, and the debree slowly began to disappear, before he knew it, he was in Raito's arms since his chest was free. "We're free..." L whispered with wide eyes. "Yes, we're free, I can't believe it... I DO get to keep you!" Raito kissed the top of L's head and waited for the rest of the debree to leave so they could get out. "I'm so happy, Raito-chan."

"Yes, I know, I thought I was going to lose you."

"Yes, and you wanna know what I was thinking?"

"What?"

"I want more sweets." That earned a laugh from Raito and finally they were free from the mess and chaos, but as everyone tried to flood around them Raito disappeared into the crowd so he could get some alone time with L. L glanced up at the stars and moon, which was the first thing he saw. They winked back at him, as if telling him and reassuring him that everything would be alright. To L, the openness and freedom, told him that it was a sign. A sign for a new beginning, a new start. Just him and Raito this time though. "It's a new begining... Isn't it, Raito-chan?"

"Yeah, I was about to say the same exact thing...."

"Raito-chan..."

"Yeah?"

"Wanna know my real name?" Raito gasped quietly looking down at him with a shocked expression on his face that slowly turned into a small amount of anger. "Are you doing this to just prove that I'm Kira again? Because if you are, this isn't fair-" L shook his head interrupting him. "No... I'm being serious, I want you to know my real name... Raito-chan, I trust you more then I trust anyone else, besides Watari.... I believe that you aren't Kira, and now I believe you never were, that I was wrong for doing that to you." Raito was stunned speechless as L continued on. "My real name?..... L Lawliet." Raito didn't say anything for a long time, the only thing speaking was the wind, and it was murmuring softly through the trees and leaves. Crickets sung along to the everlasting tune of life that wouldn't stop playing until day. And owls and frogs answered back to the sweet lulling melody. "It reminds me of a lollipop." L laughed quietly, earning another smile from Raito. "It does, doesn't it? Hey, L..."

"Yeah?"

"After this, I was thinking.... Once the Kira case if over, and you know.... It's just us, can me and you.... Would it trouble you if I tagged along with you in your detective work, if we got-"

"Yes. Of course you can, but you have to finish collage first." L didn't quiet know what Raito was talking about whenever he said 'if we got-'. It made him think of many different things, but he thought he knew the answer, and just as he was about to ask, suddenly they were flocked again, by the whole task force and bystanders alike. "Raito!" Raito's head turned to face the direction he heard his dad's voice and spotted him just as he was running out of the crowd and hugged him tightly. "I was worried about you! Are you alright?"

"I'm fine, dad, but L is in a worse condition. We need to get him to Watari, speaking of which, where is he? I don't see him...." Everyone suddenly went stiff and quiet, all the happy faces in the crowd turned to frowns and one by one, each time Raito would look at them, they looked away, when his eyes finally landed on his father, he too even looked away nervously. "Well, where is he?" Raito asked once more laughing nervously. "Raito.... Ryuuzaki..... Watari is dead." L went stiff and ridged in Raito's arms and Raito held him tight as L spoke at first softly. "Watari, dead?....." Raito felt bad for L and kissed the top of his forehead. "It'll be alright L...." Yagami didn't ask anything about the kiss, but instead continued. "We told him not to go in, as the tornado touched down, but he went in anyway, desperate to find you.... We found him only inches away from you both, but caught in other Debree and... Is crushed." L's soft gasp and small sob caught Raito of guard. "Watari... Is dead... Let me see him!" He suddenly demanded. "No, hospital first as they unburied his body." Raito spoke softly to L, but that didn't help, as he began to struggle. "No, let me see Watari!" Raito sighed and handed him over to his dad. "Dad, take L to someone we know who could help him, alright? I'll be joining you all soon." He nodded and left with he whole task force following after him. When Matsuda passed he patted Raito's shoulder and continued on. Raito sighed and looked up tot he sky, reluctant to join them anytime soon. He couldn't bare seeing L so upset, even though he wanted to make him happy. _Poor L must be heart broken about Watari's death... But I'll be his new Watari I guess... This gives us a chance to be just us, no one else. Don't worry Watari, I'll take care of him. I love him, and I don't want him to suffer... I want him to know that he isn't alone in the world. That there is someone else he can trust, someone else that is willing to help him, because they love him. He has been alone for such a long time, and I don't want him to continue to be alone. _Raito sighed quietly and spun around looking toward the ground. Suddenly something black caught the corner of his vision and he turned around spotting a black notebook lying in a puddle. Once he looked around he spotted no one nearby. "Someone must have dropped it, maybe I should just leave it there..." He spun around to leave but with a curious glance he spotted words, once he looked closer he read them allowed. "Death....Note?" He picked it up curiously, and let out a startled shout as all his memories returned to him, about him being Kira and fighting with L, everything. Suddenly Ryuk was in front of him. "Ahh, find the Deathnote again at last?"

"Yes, finally..... And not only that I know L's true name.... He trusts me as much as he did Watari! He never will suspect I'm Kira again. He's a sucker, he's moe stupid then what I thought because he fell for the oldest trick... L, love is your weakness...." Raito laughed. It started out slow almost like a cry or sob and slowly it rose and rose and finally stopped. "It is love that brought you back to life and hope...... Now it's going to be love who takes you down."

"My goal is finally complete......Now I can finally kill L!"

________

And thus, does this signal that my story is finally drawing to an end? Would Raito really sink as low as to kill the great detective? Or will L find someway to stay alive, to see this epic battle slowly draw to an end, tune for the next chapter of 'Could this ever last?' :3

No, but seriously, yeah, sorry it took awhile. School just started back again and things were pushed on me in the middle of July, but now since I have school to help me, expect the chapters to come in faster now! xD Yaaay, go boring school. Anyway, but yeah, also alot of it also had to do with me typing it up and it getting deleted, well, I hope you enjoyed it enough though, please leave your reviews so i know that someone is still out ther reading this. xD

The song that was used in this was 'I'll be' By Edwin Mccain. Go to youtube and look it up if you wish to hear it. :3


	8. The End of the Beginning

The room was quiet, all L could hear was the faint whisper of the wind. The whole room was black, but he could still see everything, from the small chocolates beside him, to the bathroom. Though L didn't mind, he liked the silence, it was easier that way. He hadn't ate anything in a day or two. Though that didn't matter either, he was barely hungry anyway. His messy black hair was still spotted with matted blood from the freak accident only a day or two ago. His black eyes were nothing but hollows in the back of his head. He was so pale you would think he would be glowing in the dark by now, and was as thin as a toothpick. Raito hadn't came by and visited him like he promised, in fact, there had been no signs of him in awhile. Though, L also thought it was for the best. He needed some time alone, and hoped that, that was what Raito was thinking. They had to take the t.v out of his room, on account he was constantly watching the news, still working while in bed sick. His broken arm pulsed with pain every now and then, his leg had just been merely crushed, though the bone was still in tact. Ever since he had found out about Watari's death he hadn't said a single word to anyone, not even made a move to stop anyone from doing anything to him. It was like he was a pebble in the flowing river of life. He just sat there as everyone passed him by. His thoughts were unknown to anyone, and they had been searching for Raito to ask him to come and bother poor L, hoping that, that itself would be enough to bring him out of his shell. Though L, highly doubted it. He had been hearing bells all day long, and yet... He didn't quiet know why, he kept thinking that there was a church nearby, but he just can't recall seeing one.

_Watari died.... Because of me... Because I was with Raito-chan..... But Watari would only want me happy, and mourning over him would only get him upset. If Watari was here he'd tell me to continue the case and forget about him... Maybe Raito-chan could take the place of my beloved Watari.... Speaking of which, I haven't seen him ever since they brought me here... I hope he's ok... I wonder if something has happened to him too- No... I can't be thinking that way... He'll eventually show, right? And thanks to that freak tornado, we lost the whole case, we have to start all over from the beginning... We might as well just give up. We have no more leads and can't tell if that Kira is still at it. Then we also need a new task force base, AND new monitors... Yeah, we might as well just call it quits._ Suddenly the door handle wiggled and L's tired gaze looked over toward the door expecting it to be one of the members, but instead- It was Raito. L's eyes slid away but he was still just as happy as to see that he was there. "Raito-chan." He muttered quietly with a hoarse voice. He cleared his throat. "I hear bells...."

"Bells? What bells?"

"I.... I don't know. They sound like church bells from a nearby church. Raito stood there in silence curious to what L was rambling on about. Raito knew there wasn't any churches nearby, so he knew that there was something wrong, maybe L was just hearing things because he had been sitting in the room for awhile, but just as he was about to correct L, L continued to speak.

"I've been hearing them all day, they have been very low, but they are VERY noticeable, very distracting. I've been thinking that there was a wedding going on or a-...." L paused briefly not finishing off the sentence though both knew he was going to say funeral. "Don't you hear them?"

"L, what are you talking about?" Raito laughed quietly shaking his head. "I think you've been sitting in this room for to long. You should ask and see if you can get out of it soon."

"Maybe..... Anyway, Long time no see, what brought you here?"

"To check on you, L." Raito replied quietly trying to act like his old self. "I was hoping you were ok. I didn't want to disturb you, but when I heard you hadn't said anything in days or ate, I had gotten worried about you.." He walked closer to L and sat on the foot of his bed. L eyed him curiously, and when their eyes met he felt a shiver go down his spine. _There's something diffrent about him... No, it must be my imagination._"Well, thank you for being worried about me, but I'm alright, the real question is, are you ok?"

"Of course I am, never better actually... You know L..." Raito scooted closer to now he was sitting right beside L instead at the foot of his bed. He leaned in close to him and L were only seconds away from each other. "I know your upset about Watari- and I'm truly sorry for your loss. But you know, he wouldn't want you to mourn over him,"_ Funny, I was just thinking that, Raito-chan..... Are we so close that you can read my mind now? Or understand what I'm thinking? _"And well, I was just thinking that maybe... You could consider me to be your new 'Watari' if you will- if it makes you feel better, that is." Raito continued on quietly. Raito watched for L's reaction to this. _If he says yes, I'll be getting even closer to him, that way... Whenever I kill him, no one will EVER suspect me to be the one who did it, especially if L had already cleared my name with everyone. _"I mean, I'm not saying you HAVE to... But... I want YOU to be happy."

"Raito-chan.... Your always so caring, of course I wouldn't mind. In fact, amazingly enough I had been thinking about that too.... It would be nice." Raito continued to look for L's reaction to this, but all had went according to his plan so far. It was just way to easy, there must've been a catch or something. But it was nothing, no catch not even a little bump in the road to success. It was all to easy with L's trust in the palm of Raito's hand. Raito sneered quietly to himself, knowing L couldn't have seen it in the darkness. _The game HAS lost it's fun, but hell, I'd rather have it boring then having to continue to fight with L about Kira... I wonder what he thinks about the case now that it's all gone.... Hmm, maybe I should ask, just to at least get his opinion. _L said nothing once he spotted Raito's evil sneer and suddenly had a great suspicion on him once more. "Yes, well... Either way... I don't know what to do about the Kira case anymore. It's rather confusing now then ever before now that we've lost everything." Raito shook his head quietly. "L! You can't just give up like that, we have to continue on with it!"

"Maybe...." L continued to watch Raito, just like Raito was watching him. _Something IS different about him, and I just don't know what... But it's rather confusing.... Now my suspicions of him being Kira has risen once more! I thought it was all gone... Has he really changed? Or am I just being paranoid from sitting in this room for too long? _Suddenly, Raito leaned in and kissed him sweetly. "L, we can't quit, understand? Think of all those innocent lives that were lost.... Even Watari went down because of it... Please L... Understand..."

"Raito-chan.... I understand..." L nodded. "We'll continue to try and redo everything on the Kira case, only one thing..."

"What's that L?"

Suddenly everything had clicked together for L, suddenly he just knew that Raito had to be Kira, he didn't know how, but he just KNEW, like from before he had him in the cell. "How did you do it?" L whispered quietly, now ashamed of himself for not figuring it out sooner, for giving him his real name, for even falling in love with the teen, even though he was still madly in love with him. "How did I do what, L?"

"Don't play dumb with me... I thought lovers where suppose to tell each other the truth, at least have enough dignity for that, or where you just using me to play with my emotions so I would completely not even acknowledge it?"

"What are you talking about L?!" Raito became somewhat frantic on the inside. _No, he can't find out that quick, but by the look in his eyes, It looks like he knows again, for a fact that I am Kira!.. No.... I shouldn't worry.. Hmm.. I can use this to my advantage.... If L was to suddenly die of a heart attack... They wouldn't- couldn't pin it on me, because of his medical condition... _Another sneer from Raito who stood up now, ready to confess. He stood up checked out the door to make sure no one was paying attention, and then looked around for a camera, which couldn't be found. "Fine... You win...' Raito clapped quietly as L's eyes had widened from surprise and fear. "I AM Kira, but now that I know your name, it doesn't matter, now does it? No! Because there is nothing you can do to stop me!" Slowly Raito brought out his Death Note he found on the same night him and L agreed that they would get married, if they could. "It's sad really... I would have enjoyed playing this game a little bit longer actually.... But now, alas, every game must come to an end, and I won."

L sat in silence as he watched Raito boast, tears were clear in his eyes as he looked down. "So, you were just-" For the first time, ever since that first night he cried on Raito's chest, he cried even harder then before. "You were just using my love? All the way from that first night with you, until now?! Even in the bathroom- was that a lie too?!" L sobbed quietly. Raito suddenly felt a small prick in his stomach, a prick of guilt and pain, but he ignored it, thinking it could have been just a small bit of that 'fake love' inside of him. He knew that with L alive he would die, and that with him alive L would have to die, there was no going back now, and he smiled bitterly. "Yes, I was just using you and your stupid love for me as a tool, to kill you in the end L. In the end, it was YOU that was your own downfall. But enough of this pathetic and foolish talk, let's end this, here and now." As Raito brought out his Death Note L suddenly looked up at him and smiled slightly. "What are you smiling about?" Raito paused before he touched the pen to the paper. "You.... I just now realized something...."

"Yeah? And what's that, that you've finally been beat?"

"No... That I don't mind dying..." Raito looked at L curiously with narrowed eyes. "Really now? Why is this?"

"Because... Because I'd rather die by your hands then anyone Else's... Because I still love you, and if I had to die right now, I'd choose YOU to kill me... " Raito thought this over and almost lowered his pen but the second of happiness was over and slowly Raito wrote L's name across the paper in nice slow lettering, knowing he didn't have to rush to much. After a couple of minutes it read-

'L Lawliet- Dies peacefully in his sleep from heart failture.'

"Raito-chan..." L suddenly mumbled tiredly. "Are you STILL calling me that?" Raito muttered bitterly, but L smiled his first genuine real smile that hadn't been shown in awhile. "I still love you.... Even though, in the end, you were the one who killed me.... I'm happy... My love is foolish yes, but it's true love, that I will still keep with me, even after death. I will always remember what it was like....." L's speech lowered to a whisper as he shut his eyes. "To be held in your arms... To be kissed by your lips...." Suddenly L grew real still as he slowly fell asleep. The heart monitor was the only thing that was left beating. It was a slow obnoxious beep, that was the only thing now that could be heard in the room...

"Good bye, L... You will be missed, I had fun playing this game with you." And slowly enough his heart beat began to move slower, and slower and became irregular. Each steady small beat rang in Raito's ears, all the way to the last and final ones.

Beep,  
Beep,  
Beep,  
Beeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee-

The heart rate stopped finally and L's heart became still. Raito smiled quietly to himself, but the cold metal of the necklace L had given him awhile back could be felt on his chest. The necklace used to seem warm and special, but now it seemed cold and lifeless, just like the body in front of Raito. It was a heart that was wrapped around L's neck. A necklace with a heart attached to it, and the heart read-

"He who holds the key, can unlock my heart." And as you guessed the heart had a place for a key on it, as the key itself was a different necklace, and upon who's neck? Raito's. Though still he didn't touch it or take it off, he just left it alone and let the cold metal leave a whole in the place where L used to be, then took a deep breath and began to fake cry just as soon as everyone ran in the room.

Thus, Kira was never caught and the killings of criminals continued. Kira killed the other owner of Misa's old Death Note and got it back as well. And with both Death Notes in his possesstion, he was unstopable, and thus, the whole world bowed before him, before their new 'god'. As L watched from Kira-knows-where in total shock and disbelief, where he and Watari was buried- barely anyone knows, all that we know, is that they were buried side by side.

And thus draws the end to our tale- or does it?

___________

Song for the ending- My Happy Ending (By Avril Lavigne)

Ello everyone, I bet your surprised I finished another chapter within a day right? Well, I got to stay home today because I wasn't feeling to well so eh.. My story finally came to a close at chapter eight I believe, I was hoping to get to chapter ten, but eh, I just felt the time was right. Anyway, I've got good news for all those readers out there who doesn't want this goodness to end---

THATS RIGHT! I'm continuing the story! It's 'Could this ever last''s sequal! It's going to be a MUST read! It won't have Near in it, but a brand new detective and a brand new battle! It's nothing like the original Death Note after L dies, please be looking forward to the first chapter of the next story called-

I v.s Kira

See you soon. :3 And please leave your reviews, and mail me if you have any questions about the next story that I am writting, I will tell you a little bit more about it, until then, be looking for the next story!

Btw: If your curious about how the necklaces look like, just go to Photobucket and search 'L and Raito's necklace' n'k?


End file.
